Heart Of Innocence
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: What awaits in the Heart of a loved one, cherishes her true destiny forever. Jessie and James pairing.


**_Heart Of Innocence_**

* * *

Everything goes. Especially Dreams. Many people wish that life was even better than anyone can imagine. Even Pokemon think of that. Humans and Pokemon cherish special abilities to trust each other and fight back together with all their hearts. But even Pokemon need someone to guide their way up the ladder as much as humans do. 

Team Rocket, on the other hand, are up to more things right now. Not about trying to capture Ash's Pikachu, but better things right now. It was dark, and cold outside. Meowth was shivering, freezing out in the cold. He was trying to focus on getting warm in front of the hot fire.

"I never been dis cold!" he exclaimed, rubbing his paws together.  
"Calm down, Meowth. I'll stop being cold in the morning." Jessie told her Pokemon friend.

"Calm down? I'm freezing my tail off out here and you're just tellin' me t' calm down? You're not even cold!"

Jessie sighed. He looked back up into the sky and stared at the base of the moon.

_**Sometimes I wake up in the dark of night  
And in my mind is a picture of you  
I know someday this dream will come alive  
So for now your shadow will do**_

"Where's James?" she asked.  
"How am I supposed t' know?" Meowth said sarcastically.

Jessie knew that Meowth was _pretty_ cranky about the cold weather. She finally stood up and went to find James. Meowth was quite concerned of what Jessie had in mind. There might be something haunting her or something. But Meowth went back into trying to get warm.

_**I've never seen your face  
But I know your in my heart  
Baby someday some place  
I'll hold you in my arms**_

As Jessie walked, she stopped for a minute beside a beautiful lake. She sat on the green grass, gazing at the lake. She wondered what James was doing right now. She thought that he was just going out for a walk or something. While she stared at the lake, she noticed two Horsea swimming together. They were male and female. They were swimming over and under each other, almost like playing leap frog.

As the male Horsea went over the female, he jumped out of the water and did a front flip! Sparks of water came out of the lake as he jumped. Jessie thought that the sparks could reach up to the sky. The Horsea jumped back in and continued playing with his friend.

_**I have a gift for you  
Something I've held on to  
Waiting for your sweet caress  
No ribbon has been untied  
From all that I hold inside  
And only you will possess  
This heart of innocence**_

Jessie sighed again.

"Jessie?"

She turned and saw James. She was happy that he was here.

"Hi James." she replied.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat down beside Jessie.  
"I'm just thinking."

The moon shined on the lake, turning half of it into a turquoise color. A Pidgey flew down and swifted the water with its wings. All the Pokemon were so graceful tonight.

"The Pokemon sure do like this night. Where's Meowth?" James asked.  
"He's back at camp. Trying to keep himself warm." Jessie said as she threw a rock in the lake.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked.  
"About what we've been through."  
"What do you mean?"

_**I lay my head down on a pillow of white  
Here in the dark I am cradled in peace  
No ghost from yesterday  
To haunt me at night  
No tears to dry, no sad memories**_

"James... of what we've done, do you think it's worth it?"  
"Is it to you?"  
"Well, I don't know. Since I've been with you and Meowth, it's always been worth it. But not about stealing and causing damage."

_**It isn't hard to hold  
And I will safely keep  
With the strength that's in my soul  
Until you come to me**_

"... You're saying that since you been with Meowth and I... you've loved it?"  
"Yes. I've never been glad to be partners with you two. Especially you."

From behind, Meowth spotted the two taking at the edge of the lake. He was still cold, but kept staring at his two human friends. He didn't want neither of them to spot him, so he hid behind a tree. It was like about a half a mile away, but he could hear them just fine.

"James... everything that came across us, it felt like we were powerful. Powerful enough to be by each other's side. While we continue to steal Pokemon."

"You're not lonely Jess." James said as he took her hand. "We try to come up with good plans to capture Pikachu or other Pokemon that we come across. Our teamwork was what made us go on. Nothing... could ever stop me from loving you."

"... Loving me? You mean you... love me?"  
"Yes. I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I was just too nervous. I love you Jessie. And I always have."

_**I have a gift for you  
Something I've held on to  
Waiting for your sweet caress  
No ribbon has been untied  
From all that I hold inside  
And only you will possess  
This heart of innocence**_

There was a huge silence. But a few seconds, there became something even more beautiful than the confession. Jessie moved to James... until both their lips met.

_**Every night I make a wish before I fall asleep (I make a wish)  
That destiny will take your hand  
And lead you to me**_

James was shocked. And so was Jessie. They never thought that this moment would actually happen! James quite enjoyed it. So he returned the kiss. Meowth was so shocked. He whispered to himself,

"Yes."

They both broke the kiss, and stared at each other for a moment. Jessie moved James hair out in front of his eyes. Tears came into both their eyes. Meowth knew that this moment was theirs. So he walked back to camp, trying to get back into getting warm again. Jessie and James smiled at each other. To their care, they both hugged each other like they never hugged each other before. They both found love in their hearts. And they were so happy about it.

"I love you." Jessie whispered.  
"I love you too, Jessie." James replied.

_**(ohhh)  
I have a gift for you  
Something I've held on to  
Waiting for your sweet caress  
No ribbon has been untied  
From all that I hold inside  
And only you will possess  
This heart of innocence**_

Then, the male and female Horsea both jumped into the air as high as they could and touched the water. They were also happy for Jessie and James.

Romance, was now part of Jessie and James' lives.

_**(whispering)  
I love you...**_

_**THE END**_

* * *

**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: This song is by Jessica Simpson, and really is beautiful and heartwarming to romantic couplesout there. I hope you truely like it._**


End file.
